


Genios trabajando

by Loredi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escrito para aleganott  que en el meme del angst pidió un Matt/Mello después de la muerte de L, sin Near por ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genios trabajando

La muerte de L los sacude a ambos, pero no hablan de ella. Se callan y mejor planean.

Así son ellos. Nunca hablan realmente de las cosas que los afectan. Nunca hablan de lo que les gusta, de lo que no. Mello se esconde tras una barra de chocolate que siempre deja manchas por todas partes, en la ropa, en los muebles, en la cama. Matt nunca mencionará lo mucho que le molestan, lo mucho que quisiera estrellarle un puño cada que encuentre una superficie pegajosa y opaca. Tras comer mil chocolates, Mello se encierra durante horas de ejercicio descontrolado para enfocar su mente. Eso no es tan molesto y a Matt le gustan los sonidos que vienen de la habitación donde Mello gruñe entre abdominales. Puede sentarse a escucharlo por horas mientras él juega. Escucharlo, no verlo. 

A Mello le da igual que Matt fume. No le importan las quemaduras en la mesa de centro ni las cenizas en el tapete al lado de la cama. No es quisquilloso con la limpieza. Pero lo que puede enfurecerlo son las horas muertas que Matt pasa frente a los videojuegos, con cara de idiota, siempre con esa empresa estúpida en mente de avanzar en tiempo récord todos los niveles en cada videojuego en el que pone las manos, sólo para probar que es más listo que los estúpidos que crearon aquello. A veces le dan ganas de gritarle que podría dedicarse a cosas más productivas. A veces quiere estrellarle la consola en la cabeza.

Mello no soporta la pasividad de Matt fuera de la cama. No entiende cómo puede conformarse con ser simplemente el tercero cuando él haría lo que fuera por demostrar que vale más que un segundo lugar. Matt le resta importancia a eso. Con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz siempre le sigue la corriente y lo secunda en sus planes.

Puede que no hablen, pero son dos genios. Ninguno se engaña. Puede que ya estén acostumbrados al otro, como a nadie más; puede que “sean inseparables” y que tengan sexo más seguido que cualquier matrimonio. Pero eso no significa que sean compatibles ni mucho menos.

No hablan de las cosas importantes, pero las tienen en claro.

Están juntos porque están solos. 

¿Si nos encontráramos hoy, como dos desconocidos por la calle, te gustaría? ¿En otras circunstancias, me querrías?

Ambos saben la respuesta.

No.


End file.
